Highway Under Construction
by 411-Get-A-Life
Summary: Noodle finds a girl on the streets and takes her home, just being a friend. But nobody know's how important she really is. 2D X OC somewhere along the way.
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz. I don't own 'Hello-goodbye' **

I smiled as I started playing the song. 'Hello-goodbye' by the Beatles. I was sitting in a park, somewhere in Essex, England. A little girl, about 11, came up to me and watched me play. She sang along with me. I noticed she had a guitar strapped to her back. The song stopped and she asked, "How long have you played?" I noticed her accent wasn't English, like everyone else. It was a mix of English and Japanese. I studied her face, it looked Japanese. It was hard to tell though, her hair covered her eyes. "3 years." I answered.

And it was 3 years too many.

Don't get me wrong, I love this instrument. I loved to strum my fingers over the chords and listen to the amazing sounds it made, I loved to sit and create little melody's by myself.

I didn't love why I played this instrument.

"Your really good!" the little girl said in her cute little accent. "Can I see it?" she asked. She held up her guitar to me and I realized what she meant. I nodded and we switched guitars. She sat down next to me and ran her fingers over the cords. I was a little hesitant for her to be playing it. I never let anyone touch it besides me. Not even Jeb. She waited for me to start us off. _"Don't be scared." _

We began to play. She would, then I would. Each riff got faster and more complicated until we were playing at the same time. It was exhilarating. Our song came to an abrupt song and she smiled, I couldn't help smiling too.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Noodle." she said. "What's yours?"

"Jonah." I said. Then before she could say anything else, a man yelled, "Noodle! Get your arse over here! Let's go!" Noodle looked up and I followed her gaze to a man with green skin.

"Hai! One minute Murdoc-sama!" she yelled back.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." she said. I nodded and handed her back her guitar.

"Noodle!" the man I presumed to be Murdoc yelled.

"Goodbye." Noodle said and left quickly. I sighed and watched her run though the park. She stopped abruptly and ran back to my spot. She dropped 2 dollars into my guitar case and returned to Murdoc.

The rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about that little girl, she was an amazing guitar player and so young. I sighed and packed my stuff away.

I walked 6 blocks, until I came to a rusted metal stairway. I took each step slowly until I was face to face with the warehouse door. I banged on it 3 times. "Go away!" I heard a kid shout. "We don't want to buy anything!" there were giggles on the other side.

"Open the damn door!" I yelled. The door creaked open to reveal Mat. "Man we really need to get a key to this place or somethin'" He said.

I walked to my bunk and set my guitar down, trying to drown out the kids yelling as they fought and the kids practicing. I hated this place with all my heart. Especially Jeb.

"_He's not that bad."_ it whispered. I groaned. _"Go away." _I told it. _"I'm not in the mood."_

"_He's coming. Go to the stage."_ it said. I heard the door open, proving it right. I got off my bunk and ran to the stage.

"Hello my little protegees! Front and center!" Jeb yelled. Everyone who wasn't standing at attention in front of the stage quickly assembled and got in line. One by one Jeb collected our days work. I resentfully handed over my money. He glared at me and I handed him the few dollars I was hiding. He then sent us away and turned out the main lights using the lever. Everyone but me returned to their bunks. I didn't sleep. Jeb and I walked to the top of the warehouse, like we do every night. Even though I hated him, he taught me constellations.

"So how was your day?" he asked in attempt to make conversation. He always did this. After he taught me everything for the day, it got awkward. Jeb usually went to sleep after a while.

"A little girl came up to me. I don't know how old. Around 10. She was the greatest guitar player I've ever seen. We played a guitar duel." I said. I left out the part about us switching. Jeb would kill me if he found out I handed my guitar over to a stranger.

"What was her name?" Jeb asked.

"Noodle." I said. "Probably wasn't her real name, but you never know. Adults are crazy nowadays. And your a perfect example." I said smirking. Jeb was 30 something. I don't really remember. He never told me his birthday. He had a couple piercings and a tattoo on his ankle of a treble clef. He didn't do much drugs, but he was totally insane most of the time. And was hungry for money.

We sat in silence for a while, Jeb got up and went to bed.

"_Go to sleep, Jonah." _it whispered in my head. _"No." _I said to it. _"I'm not even tired."_

"_Yes you are, I can feel it."_ it said.

"_Fine._" I told it. _"Let me have a bit of your energy, then."_ I could almost hear it sigh.

"_This isn't healthy."_ it said as I immediately was graced with energy. _"My energy is dangerous, you need real sleep. Too much of my energy will hurt you."_

"_I will sleep."_ I said. _"Soon. But not now."_

"_Is this about the children?"_ it asked. I grumbled out a 'no.' _"If you don't sleep, I'll force you to."_

"_Well I don't need it now. Later, okay? I promise." _I told it. Finally, it shut up.

My ghosts are really getting annoying.

**Review and tell me what you think! I know there wasn't much Gorillaz in this chapter. Just wait, okay? **


	2. Jeb

**I'm not planning to do Murdoc or 2D's accents. Or much of Noodle's. I'm sorry if you wanted me to, but to me, there hard to write and a bit hard to read. Noodle's is easier than Murdoc and 2D's so i'll probably do a bit of her's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or it's music. **

**Noodle's Pov:**

2D and I were going to the grocery store today. We were in desperate need for food and 2D needed cigarettes. We were walking in when I saw Jonah sitting outside the store, playing her guitar with her case opened in front of her, just like she was last time.

I had wanted to ask her if she wanted to join the Gorillaz, but I had no time to. She was very good, not as good as me, but still. I told 2D I would be waiting outside the store and went up to Jonah. She smiled and said hi, obviously recognizing me.

We talked for the longest time. She was so nice, at times she would glare or smirk at nothing. I would ask about it and she said it was nothing. I didn't tell her I was in the Gorillaz. Not sure why. 2D walked out of the store and saw me. "C'mon Noodle. Let's go home." he said. I told him okay and slipped a business card that had our Kong Studios address on it. She looked at it curiously then turned her head to me. I smiled and followed 2D out of the parking lot.

**Jonah's Pov:**

I read the business card. _Kong Studios – Essex, England. _There was a phone number but no street address. Huh. I looked at Noodle in case she would tell me. She smiled and followed a man with blue hair out of the parking lot. This chick hangs with the weirdest people.

I went back to the warehouse early, it was always slow after rush hour. I found Jeb yelling at some fancy looking man in front of our warehouse. The guy was wearing a suit and fighting with Jeb. The worst part is, the fancy dude sounded like he was winning. Were we going to be cleared out? Put in real adoption homes? Or was this another Jeb thing? Did they found out that the warehouse wasn't ours? Were they going to take him to jail?

The fancy dude saw me and I froze. Did this have to do with...me? No, Jeb had confessed...they were going to take me to a mental hospital...

I felt my head go numb and I lost control. "Damn you Jeb!" I screamed. The fancy dude held up his hands in a surrender, "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." he said.

"Then what are you going to do?" I spat. "What did he tell you!" I yelled and pointed to Jeb.

"Nothing. Your parents have been looking for you. We're just returning you to them." he said slowly.

"I don't want to go back there!" I yelled. "Get away from me!" I pushed him away and ran the opposite direction. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. They were _not_ taking me back there.

"_There coming. To your right."_ it whispered in my head. I looked to my right and sure enough, police cars were coming my way. I took a sharp turn into an alley and ran faster. My legs were burning and my guitar was just weighing me down, but I kept going. _"On the other end..."_ it whispered.

I skidded to a stop when another police car cut me off at the end of the alley. Now I had no where to go. They caught me. _"Don't give up."_ it said. _"Jump when I say so. Keep running."_ it urged.

I did as it told and ran straight in the path of the police car. _"This better work."_ I told it.

I was almost right in front of it when it screamed in my head, _"Jump!"_ I landed on top of the police car and stumbled a bit, but kept running. Jumping off the car. The car was going too fast and I crashed into the ground. I was bleeding, but alive.

I looked over my shoulder. The cars had slowed when they figured out I was gone, but not enough. They crashed into each other and I took the opportunity to make my escape.

"_Where do I go?" _I pleaded to it. _"The card. Check the card."_ it whispered. I ran a bit more and ducked behind a building. I realized I was just across from the warehouse. Police car surrounded the place, and I assumed all the kids were being taken to real adoption homes. I opened up my guitar case and found the business card. _"Can you find it?" _I asked it. _"Yes. Just fallow my instructions. Go up this street, then take a left..."_ and that's how it went. Pretty much 3 hours of walking, every once and a while it would tell me to turn or it found a short cut. I trusted it. It never failed me before.

I hope you know that 'it' is a ghost in my head. It talks to me, keeps me sane. Well, as sane as you can be with ghosts talking to you straight from hell.

Soon I came to a gate that said 'KONG' on it. There was a graveyard behind the gate and I could see a mountain. On top of the mountain, stood a building. I sighed and opened the gate.

It was only halfway up the mountain did I realize I was still bleeding. You think it would stop now, but it didn't. And the blood loss was making me dizzy. I ignored the pain and pushed on. It was very tiring and I was afraid I would die before I could get to the top.

I came to the door to the building. I banged on it as hard as I could, which wasn't that hard. A man with green skin opened the door. I recognized him as Murdoc from before. "P-please. C-can I s-see Noodle?" I asked. I didn't realize I had been crying, the pain was just too much. He stood there stunned for a moment. Then said, "Yeah. Noodle!"

She walked up to the door and saw me. I could only manage out a "Please..." before I fell unconscious.

**Review. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. BYE. **


	3. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. These guys aren't mine. **

Bright lights woke me up. My eyes adjusted and I took in my surroundings. It looked like a kitchen, I was propped up on a chair. In front of me, I saw Noodle, Murdoc, the guy with blue hair, and a guy with white looking eyes.

The guy with white eyes was leaning over me, fixing my wounds. I flinched away from his touch and he saw I was awake. The others backs were turned to me, they seemed to be arguing. The guy with white eyes saw I was awake.

"What's your name?" he asked. The others noticed I was awake too and turned their heads to me. "Jonah." I said.

"What happened to you?" Noodle asked. I looked at the others shyly and said, "They cleared us out. Police came chasing after us." I didn't want to give the whole story, that would be to much explaining.

"You can stay with me!" she said happily. "I wanted you to join the band anyways."

Noodle asked Murdoc if I could, he said yes, but they wanted to hear me play first. I would be okay without playing in the band, I'm just happy I have a place to stay. Noodle led me down what seemed like millions of hallways until she brought me to a spare room.

"You can stay here tonight. My room's across the hall, okay?" she said. I nodded and closed the door, locking it.

"_The others, are they asleep?" _I asked it, after a few hours. _"Yes. The only one who is awake is Murdoc, steer clear of his room. You don't want to be exposed to that." _I slowly opened my door and walked down the hall. I opened every door that wasn't locked and explored it. It was about 1:00 am when I left Kong. I went into the town and looked at all the shops. Finally, I found what I was looking for, a skateboard shop.  
I was basically a pro at skateboarding when I lived with my parents. Then, they got sued for not being fit parents. I was only 11, so they kept me in a room outside the court room. They put a security camera in the room in case I did anything, which I thought was stupid.

I was totally okay with my parents being sued. I honestly didn't think they were fit parents either. They worked a whole lot. More than a parent should, so I stayed home. People who worked for my parents would come and watch me, take me to school and stuff. While I was in the stupid room, I took my skateboard and guitar and ran out of the place as fast as I could. I hot wired some dudes car and never looked back. If your wondering how I could hot wire the car, well, when your alone so much, you've got a lot of time to learn stuff.

I was only 11, so I wasn't that great at driving, but good enough to get me to Essex, England. That's when Jeb found me. He took me in. I guess since that fancy looking dude came looking for me, the government found they were fit parents after all. Jeb took my skateboard, said I didn't need it, then he sold it. That's why I hated him. Today though, I'm getting a new one.

Of course I didn't have any money, so I stole it. _"Police, take a left."_ it said. It led me back to Kong without police finding me. That would be the only way I ever get away with stealing. My trusty ghost in my head.

I skateboarded back thought the graveyard. Smiling to myself. It felt great to be boarding again. I entered Kong as quietly as I could and wondered around. It was about 6:00 am. I guess Murdoc won't get up until like, noon. Not sure about that blue-haired one, I guess late morning. Russel and Noodle seem more of like early risers, so I should get back to my room soon. But then I found the recording studio...

**Review. Sorry this was so short. The next chapter will come, very, very soon, I swear. **


	4. Touch

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this anymore? It's _fan_ fiction. Im a FAN. Get it? I'm not putting this stupid thing anymore. It should be obvious they aren't mine... **

**2D's Pov:**

I was waken by music. It sounded like a guitar. Me being naturally curious I took the lift and followed the sound to the recording studio. I found Jonah sitting on the floor leaning over an acoustic guitar. She was smiling as she banged on it. It was plugged into an amp and the sounds echoed off the walls. All in all it sounded pretty good, I see why Noodle wanted her to join.

I heard Murdoc yelling, "Wha's that noise! I'm gonna kill who ever done this!" Murdoc stomped into the doorway of the recording studio. He stopped yelling when he saw Jonah, smiling evily. Uh-oh. Soon all 4 of us were standing outside the doorway. Noodle was smiling to herself and Russell looked a bit surprised.

The song stopped and Jonah turned her head to us, her eyes went wide.

**Jonah's Pov:**

My song stopped and I looked up, stunned. _"Why didn't you tell me they were standing there!" _I yelled at it. _"They were going to have to hear you sometime anyways, I figured, why not now?"_ it told me. I realized I probably looked like an idiot just standing here. "Um s-sorry." I stuttered.

"That's okay, love. I see what you mean, Noodle. She can join. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Murdoc said. Russel nodded his head and said, "Ditto."

2D said nothing as he left, but Noodle was already too awake to sleep anymore. "Want to watch Pokemon?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

We spent the morning watching Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls until Russel got up and made breakfast. By that time early shows were over, and we were watching a romance movie on ABC Family. The couple said 'I Love You' to each other and I became confused.

"_How does it feel?" _I asked it.

"_What?" _it whispered.

"_Love. What does it feel like, exactly?"_ I asked again, feeling very stupid. I was speaking to this ghost in my head directly from hell about love.

"_Depends."_ it finally said. _"Do you mean like a mother/child love? A friend bond? Or love of another person?" _

"_The latter one. What does it feel like?"_ I said. It was silent, but I could tell it was just thinking. _"I'm not entirely sure. It's hard to explain. But, you'll know when you experience it yourself."_ it whispered finally, leaving me to my thoughts. I think it just made me even more confused. I left the breakfast table and went up to my room.

Is love even real? I've never known love. I've had no friends, and my parents, I don't even know. My whole childhood I felt like my parents were just people who picked me up off the street and let me stay in their house. Even though that's not the case. I was an accident. There, I said it.

I know now what a friend is like, if that's what you would call Noodle. But you know what? She actually _did_ pick me up off the street and let me stay in her house. Ironic, huh?

It was about 10:00 pm when I figured I needed a bite to eat. I left my room and took the lift to the kitchen. Murdoc was sitting at the table having a smoke, which I think is weird. Couldn't he smoke in his own room?

"What are you doing up, love?" he slurred. I looked up at him and scrunched my eyebrows, "It's only like, 10." I said.

"Well, I think you should sleep. You can borrow my bed, if you want." he wriggled his eyebrows at me. "But it's awfully cold in the Winnebago, so I'll warm you up nice."

A look of pure disgust crossed my face. Was he _seducing me?_ Isn't he like, 40? Ew. "Um, yeah. No thanks." I grabbed a granola bar and started to leave, but he stopped me at the door.

"C'mon, hun. You know you want to." he said. I tried to get around him, but I was trapped. Where was everyone else? Did they really go to bed this early?

"No. I don't." I said sternly. I resisted the urge to push him, knowing that would cause trouble. Murdoc reached out and touched my side, I'm guessing to pull me closer, but as soon as he touched me, he flinched away. Shit. I backed away slowly as he said, eyes wide with shock, "What- what was that?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, he heard it. Damn, how am I going to explain this?

"What was what?" I said nervously.

"I touched you and, and I heard, I heard _music_." he said. I tried to keep a straight face and said, "Your crazy, Murdoc. It must be all those smokes getting to your head. I'm going to bed now, okay?" I said. I moved past him, careful not to touch him again. He was too shocked to stop me.

Damn those ghost children. They mess up everything. You see, the only reason I know how to play music is from the ghost children, completely different from the ghost talking to me from hell. When I was first born, still in the hospital, a girl died, at the same time I was born. I almost didn't make it, I almost died after I was born. Something about my heart rate to low. Instead of going to heaven, she was sent to me. Her name was Maria. She was 12 when she died of cancer, and played music. That's how I got the first ghost child. I have 3.

I got the second one when I was 5. Again, I almost died, but the ghost child saved me. I was at the park with one of my parent's clients, and I ran off to get ice cream without telling the client. When I was coming back, a big guy came up to me, said he was one of my parents clients. I followed him, but later did I realized that we weren't going back to the park. He took me to a warehouse next to the ocean and shot me. I still remember the pain, the scream that I didn't know was mine. But do you know what? A little boy named Charles was drowning in that ocean. He was only 8, but played incredible music.

The third time, was my fault. I was 10. Just a year before my parents got sued. I took one of the client's cars and hot wired it, attempting to escape. A little girl didn't look both ways before she crossed the street, and I hit her. I swerved off the road and ran into a building. The girls name was Annie, she was 5. And she didn't know it yet, but she would have grown up to be a wonderful singer.

I figured some divine force was trying to keep me alive for a reason, but I have yet to figure out why. I found out I had a voice when I escaped from the court house, the voice led me to Jeb. Discretely, the voice said he didn't know where exactly I was going, but I needed to be there. I have no idea why I listened to it. Probably because I needed a place to stay away from the cops.

So, music is _literally _in my soul. And when people touch me, they hear it too.

**I really hope you didn't skim through the last few chapters. If you did, go back and read them, or you will be very confused later. Review please. I'll post as soon as I can. **


	5. Sirens

**Hello! This chapter wouldn't have come for like a week if it wasn't for iTSMOllYxoxo! THANK YOU! (here's a cookie...) When I checked my email this morning being all bummed out for having to go to the school's open house later, I was all 'woah!' at all the reviews from her. Now, i'm feeling a little better about the open house. **

**No disclaimer! (evil laugh) Their mine! I kidnapped them, say hello 2D! 2D: "Call the pol-" okay, that's enough from you... **

After about 4 hours of sitting in your room, you get pretty bored. ...And hungry. I went to the kitchen again and found very little food. _"The blue-haired one is coming." _it whispered.  
"What are you doing up?" I heard. I turned around quickly to find the voice was right. "What are _you _doing up?" I retorted.  
"I came down here to get more pills." he waved an empty pill bottle in front of my face. "Oh." I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"2D." he said. "Stands for 2 dents." he pointed to his eyes. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills, I looked closer to see the entire cabinet was full of headache pills.

"What's yours?" he asked. "Jonah." I said.

"You should get some sleep, Jonah. You look tired." he said, popping a couple pills in his mouth.  
"Whatever." I mumbled. "I'm not tired. I'm never tired." I said as I left the kitchen.

**2D's Pov:**

That morning that new girl, Jonah, was it? She was looking through all the medicine cabinets. "Don't you guys have anything that doesn't make you drowsy?" she said.

"I don't think so." I said. "What do you need it for?"

"Nothing." she murmured. "I got to get some stuff in town. See you later." she said after she finished breakfast. I quickly finished mine to and said, "Yeah, I need to get some stuff too. See ya."

I left Kong and went into town, I didn't really need anything. Just needed to get away from everybody for a while. One my way back I saw Jonah.

She was running past me with sirens and alarms blaring behind her. People were yelling, "Stop! Thief!"

Had she stolen? Why? I lost sight of her and decided just to head back to Kong.

When I got home, she acted like nothing happened. She sat down with Murdoc and I and watched television. But that changed when Murdoc wanted to watch the news. They started talking about crime and Jonah said quickly, "I don't want to watch the news."

"Good for you. There's nothing else on." Murdoc said.

"We can watch a movie." she said. Fear started to show in her eyes as the woman on the news announced there had been a robbery.

"No." Murdoc said. "Now shut up."

"I _really_ don't want to watch this." she said.

"I don't give a fuck." Murdoc started to get annoyed. Jonah stood up in front of the T.V as the woman started to describe Jonah. "Warning, this teenager is wanted for assault, robbery, and many other reasons regarding the government so do not confront her..."

"I will ask you this nicely only once. Give. Me. The remote." she growled. Murdoc's sadistic laugh filled the room, "What are _you _going to do about it? Your about as skinny as faceache over there."

"...She had short light brown hair, looked like it was cut wrong, too. She came in my store on a skateboard and started mumblin' to herself. Real creepy..." a man was describing what Jonah looked like, he must have been the store owner. Jonah screamed in what I couldn't tell to be anger or fear and the next thing I knew, there was a knife in our television screen.

I stared at her in horror as Jonah turned back around, her face clearly showing anger. "What the hell was that for!" Murdoc yelled.

"Next time," she said. "we watch what I want to watch." she stormed out of the room and into the lift.

"Damn psycho." Murdoc mumbled. "I swear, the other day, I touched her, and I _swear_ I heard music."

"Um, okay?" I said, still a little bit in shock about the T.V. "I'll be in my Winnebago." Murdoc grumbled as he left. I heard the door bang and relaxed a bit.

I know I have to talk to Jonah about the robbery sometime, but she would probably go all psycho on me. What if she threw a knife at _me?_ I shuddered. But I have to talk to her sometime, I don't know why, it just seems like the right thing do to.

So, I waited.

I waited until I could find time with her alone. Which wasn't easy. She was always with Noodle in her room or with us. She seemed a little nervous when we watched T.V and stuff, so I tried to help her out. I suggested watching zombie movies and stayed away from the news.

At the end of the day, I still hadn't talked to her, and decided to do it now. Everybody was asleep, but if Jonah was right about not ever being tired, she would still be awake. I walked down the halls until I found her room and cautiously knocked. She opened the door, looking a bit confused. "2D?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I need to talk to you." I said.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Um, sure. C'mon in then." I did and sat down on her bed. I took a deep breath, "I know you've been stealing."

And to my surprise, she burst out crying.

**OK. That was...chapter...5? Yeah. So, review, story alert, whatever. I know the last few chapters have been a little short. But, I just came up with something good for the plot. You won't find out until much later in the story, though. Hold on tight, I've got big surprises. BYE.**


	6. The Children

**Hello! I'm back. School has started. Well actually, its starts tomorrow morning, but by the time this chapter is finished, it will have been at least 2 days tops into school. I'm not looking forward to it. And im probably going to use fanfiction as something to keep me from doing homework. So when my parents ask, "Why didn't you do your homework? You got detention!" I can say, "I was reading a beautiful fanfic about greek culture, im sorry." you get it? Percy Jackson? Eh. Instead of saying, "I was too lazy and enjoy pissing the teacher off." Hooray for the internet!**

**Jonah's Pov: **

He knew. After all my hard work today to make sure they didn't know, he still knew. At first, a few tears fell, but even only a few can be painful. And that pain grew.

I wasn't crying for 2D knowing I had stolen. I was crying for the pain that was engulfing me at this very moment. It was the children. Damn them. They wanted freedom. They wanted me to sleep. And the only way the children could influence me, was by pain. _"Stop! Please!"_ I begged them, even though they probably couldn't hear me. Before, I could speak to them just like I speak to my voice, but all the voices gave me horrible headaches, so I buried them deep into my conscience. Why did they want out? They never wanted freedom before...they could see the world just like I can, only through my eyes, they didn't wish to speak to anybody, even though they could. So, why now?

My cries turned into horrible screams as the blood in my head pounded in my ears. I noticed then 2D was trying to comfort me, fear showing in his eyes. "Please! Help me!" I begged him. I grabbed my head in pain, just talking made it worse. I could feel blood trickling down my chin now, and my eyesight became a blur. At that point I didn't care anymore if the children wanted freedom. I wanted the pain to end. So without thinking, I fell unconscious.

**2D's Pov: **

I stared in horror as Jonah screams stopped completely and she knocked out. What just happened? I crawled over to Jonah's sleeping body and carried her to her bed. She opened her mouth, and 3 blue clouds filled the room.

The clouds turned into figures I thought looked like children. My eyes widened in fear, "No! Don't take me to hell!" I yelled. One of the ghosts floated over and cupped her hand over my mouth. "Shh. You'll wake her." she whispered.

"Who- who are you?" I asked. The little boy ghost showed himself more and said, "We are young Jonah's protectors. At first, we were just keeping her alive..."

"But alas," the small girl continued, "she has found ways to control us. She doesn't want our help, and that's putting her in danger."

"Please don't tell anybody about us." the older girl pleaded. "Young Jonah will be so mad."

"Okay." I said, still a little bit in shock. This day has been so weird. The ghost kiddies shut up for a bit and sat next to me, watching her sleep.

"At the moment," the little girl said, "we are supposed to protect her while she is sleeping. But she doesn't trust us, anymore."

"Why?" I asked. But all three of them turned they're heads when Jonah stirred.

"Ugh! Why doesn't she sleep any longer? We never get any freedom!" the older girl complained. "Go! She's waking up, and she's not a morning person." the boy said. I stood up quickly and left Jonah's room, I saw the ghost dive into Jonah's head in time for her to wake up.

I wandered aimlessly down the halls, pretty bored and ultimately confused and shocked about those ghosts. You think I would have gotten used to it from Del, but no. I ended up running into Murdoc, and he was drunk.

"How could she ever like you? You little faggot." he slurred. He started throwing punches and I whimpered in fear. Damn, I probably sound like suck a pussy right now. Then, the blows just...stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Jonah. Holding Murdoc by the collar, and she looked totally pissed. She slammed Murdoc against the wall and started throwing punches. Murdoc whimpered in fear, god I hoped I didn't sound like that.

I stood up with a grunt, feeling the pain from Murdoc previous beating. Blood started dripping from Murdoc's nose so Jonah must have broken it or something. It was then I noticed that Jonah's eyes had turned bright red.

She started holding Murdoc by the neck, chocking him and he passed out. "Jonah! Stop!" I yelled, pulling her off of him. She glared at me and raised her fist.

**Holy crap this chapter was intense. When I had wrote it out in my notebook, it didn't sound nearly as epic as this. Review, story alert. School started, and I ****HATE MY PRINCEABLE.**** We got a new one. She changed everything! And I have the worst classes. Ever. So, i'll probably be on fanfiction more often. Either to piss the teachers off or procrastinate. See that? I'm putting you guys in front of my education. That at least deserves some more reviews. ;) you know you want to... **


	7. Lifted

**Really sorry this too so long. Like, three weeks, huh? Well, im sorry, I had _way _too much school work and girl scouts and I had a huge writers block. Like, I still have to finish my weekend homework, but im planning to just get all the answers from my friend Michelle. That math was way too hard. **

**(cops bust into my room) "Put your hands up! We have the area surrounded! You are wanted for kidnapping, not using the retarded disclaimer, and not updating enough!" Me- "How did you know? Did 2D tell you? Im going to kill him!" Cops- "Step away from the computer!" Me- "You never get me! (evil laugh)" 2D- "Im free!" Me-"No you aren't! Get back here!"**

**2D's pov:**

I brought my arms up in a defense position around my face and squeezed my eyes shut. I waited for the blow to come. What was up with her? And those eyes are so creepy.  
When the blow never came, I slowly opened my eyes and peered past my arms. Her fist was right in front of my face, and she was staring at me in complete shock. Her eyes slowly went back to the normal color, and she whispered "What?"

**Jonah's Pov:**

I don't remember trying to hit 2D. I don't remember almost killing Murdoc. Yet, here I am. Standing with my fist in front of 2D's face and Murdoc passed out on the floor next to me. Right in front of me, Maria held my fist. "Control yourself, Jonah." she whispered. Since she was right in front of me, I expected her voice to echo through the air, like it usually does. But no, it sounded in my head, just like The Voice. "What?" I whispered.

"_What happened?" _I asked Maria in my head. _"And how are you _doing _that?" _

"_You let them get out of control, and you lost yourself along the way." _she whispered. Outside of myself, her mouth was moving, and she was right in front of 2D, almost overlapping him. It was major creepy.

"_Let who get out of control? You? The Voice?" _I asked. Maria shook her head, _"The others. The rest of them. Of us."_

"Jonah?" 2D asked. His voice sounded so faraway, I had to strain to hear it. "Are you alright?" I tried to look past Maria and focus on 2D. "I'm sorry 2D. Something came over me. I don't know what."

"Yeah, I could see that." he said. "Your eyes were freaky red." I looked at Maria for advice, _"What does that mean?" _I asked her. She shrugged.

"_I told you. You let them get out of control. Too much anger is not a good thing for you, the use that, they control you through it." _she whispered.

"_Like you guys do with my pain? Is there any feeling I have control over?"_ I asked.

"_Fear. And love. You have total control over love, you just don't understand it, yet. I can help you. Just like the Voice. I can help you control your anger. I can help you understand love. Please Jonah, let me help you." _she begged.

"_No."_ I told her. _"I know your only using it to get out of my conscience. Besides, I can take care of myself. I want to find out about love on my own. I don't want you living it for me. I don't want you listening to others thoughts, telling me what they like in a girl, I don't want you spoiling life for me." _

"_I want to help you Jonah. I won't spoil your love life. I'll let you make your mistakes all on your own. But, with me around, you won't get out of hand." _Maria pointed over to Murdoc and I grimaced. _"I shall only come when you want me. You just have to let me go, not unattached, just out of that horrible conscience."_

"_What's wrong with my conscience?"_ I retorted.

"_It's so dark in there, Jonah. You can see horrible things that you've pushed away. Memories. Imagine living in a place like that, everyday. With an opening, that shows light! Such light, gives you hope. The three of us peer though your conscience every minute, listening, watching. Annie still thinks that you'll give us freedom, she plays with old forgotten memories. Little kids that you used to play with." _I stared at her in shock. Was my conscience really that bad? And, they could come out into the open, if they wanted, they weren't in prison or anything. Or, were they?

"_What about the other 2? Annie and Charles? Do I have to let them out too? You know 4 voices in my head is just too many, Maria." _I said.

"_That the beauty of it!" _she said. _"We won't be in your head. We'll be out in the open, our voices will come through the air! And only when you need us! So when your done with us, we return back into your soul, _not _your conscience. Your soul is much more happier, more pleasant." _

"_Sorry. I didn't know. It sounds good to me, but I didn't think you could to that." _I said.

"_We can, but we need permission. We shall ask Satan himself. But I'm almost positive he'll say yes. He fonds us. He fonds _you._" _I became confused. _"Um, okay then. I give you permission to leave my body to see Satan." _I knew how this worked, I had given them permission to leave before. Never to see Satan himself, usually just to talk. Maria have a little wave goodbye and reached her arm into my body, I stared in shock as she pulled Charles and Annie out. They fell, of course. And I saw that they had there hands cupped to there ears, like they were eavesdropping. They both stood up sheepishly and blushed. Maria rolled her eyes and the three of them faded. Despite being ghost, they acted like average children. I felt bad for killing Annie. I felt worse for forcing them into my conscience.

"You okay Jonah?" 2D asked. "You looked like you've seen a ghost." I turned to stare at him, how could I have forgotten he was there? I grinned, then laughed, I felt 2D's eyes on me as I laughed and laughed.

"You don't know the half of it 2D. See you at dinner?" I patted his shoulder as I passed him down the hall. "Uh, yeah. See you at dinner then, I guess." he said.

That little comment really brightened my mood. I felt better, lighter even? Like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Something about me did feel off, my forehead hurt a bit, my chest hurt, right where my heart was. I played around in my room a bit, until they really started to hurt. I touched my forehead, and felt something sticky. Confused, I looked at my fingers, only to find deep red blood.

I panicked. Just like you would do. I put my hand under my shirt and felt where my chest had been hurting, same result. Shit. I panicked some more and ran into my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. There was a huge gash on my forehead, and the middle of my shirt was stained horribly.

"_Because they are gone, so are they're protection." _the voice said.

"_Will I die?" _I asked it.

"_No, they aren't completely unattached. Just enough though, that it hurts. Don't worry about it. It's harmless. This is old blood. Blood that would have bled if you had really meant to die. This blood isn't real." _it whispered.

"_Can others see it?"_ I asked. _"Yeah. Go knock yourself out. Have a little fun. Freak some people out. You know you want to." _it tempted me. And it was right, I _did_ want to. This was going to be so cool. 

I picked Murdoc. He needed a good scaring. I didn't want to freak 2D or Noodle out, they're my friends. And I had no problem with Russel. He was nice.

And it was so _easy._

I walked up to Murdoc's 'bedroom' and knocked on the 'Fuck off' door. I heard bottles clanking behind the door and finally it opened to reveal a shirtless Murdoc. It was gross, but I tried to put on my best 'sexy look'.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, silly!" I did a sluty giggle. Although I was ready to barf any minute. "I was thinking. About you. And I decided to take up that offer. What do you say?" I batted my eyelashes.

"I _say _you need help! Your crazy! Did you just get shot! We have to get you to a hospital!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me along, back into Kong, into the kitchen, and started washing off my forehead. I was giggling the whole way. Flirting, touching his arm, blowing a kiss here and there, winking, the works.

"This blood isn't coming off! What did you do!" he screaming in panic.

"Don't worry Muddsy. I'm fine. See you at dinner?" I cooed. "What!" he screamed. "Bye!" I did a childish wave and went back into my room to laugh my ass off.

The three of them came back looking excited as ever. "We have permission! Look! Touch my hand! Touch it!" Annie yelped in her usual overlyhappy mood. I reached out and sure enough, I could feel her small hand. It felt just like a normal hand, I expected it to be all smiley, like, ectoplasm and stuff. "That's great guys! Now can you tell me how to get this stuff off me? Its gross." I said. "Oh yeah, sorry." Annie said, she lifted her hand out and touched my forehead, the blood started to suck back into her hand, it barely left a scar, nothing more than the scar I already had there. But my bangs covered it. When the blood was gone, Annie gave out a shudder and said, "Charles."

"Right." Charles said, he too did the same with my bullet wound. By the end we were feeling a lot better, them from being out in the open, me from just having them off my back. "So, when people touch me, will they still here music?" I asked, curious.

"Yep." Maria said. "Everythings still the same. But we aren't in your conscience anymore, just your soul."

"Ok. Lets eat food." I said, suddenly hungry. The three of them smiled and nodded, they returned back into my body and I left for the kitchen.

Dinner had already started, Noodle was sitting in her usual spot, patting the chair next to her. I sat down and watched Russel as he bent over the stove. 2D walked in looking a bit awkward, I'm assuming it was from the incident hours before. Murdoc failed to join us in time to eat, but that was a good thing. We ate and talked a bit, until Murdoc came in. He plopped down in his usual spot and chugged a beer.

"Muds? What happened?" Russel asked.

"You mean me face? Funny story actually. You see, I noticed little Jonah over there had been acting a bit strange lately and it was all the more stressing for me. I went down to my hell hole and had a little chat with Satan."

"...and?" I said.

"Well," Murdoc continued. "as it turns out, this little midget over here," he pointed to me, I froze. "is the daughter, of Satan himself."

**Hooray for crappy backpacks! Mine broke, a lot. I fixed it though, using scissors! Review. I tried to make this longer, knowing its been a while since I've updated. Just review okay? **


	8. Trust

**Hello World! Its 411-Get-A-Life, YEAH! so kids, did you miss me? Its been a long time for all of us hasn't it? But now IM BACK! **

**2D: "Im bored." **

**Me: "Here." (hands him Noodle. 2D squeals in delight and they run back to his room.)**

**Me: "See? I _do _own them." **

**(Still Jonah's Pov)**

Everyone's heads turned to me.

I was frozen where I stood, looking awkwardly at the rest of them. "What?" 2D said. "Did you know this, Jonah?"

"No, actually. I uh, I got to go." I said, and pretty much sprinted out of the kitchen. Turns out I was going in the opposite direction of my room. I ended up in the recording studio. I shrugged and closed the door behind me.

I picked up the guitar propped up against the wall and began to play. Humming the words to it in my head. I'm not sure how long I played, it seemed like hours, but it was probably only about 20 minutes. In the middle of my session, my voice whispered, _"Somebody's outside the door."_

"_It's been a long time since I've heard from you." _I remarked, truly interested about my spy outside, but was too angry to care. _"Why didn't you tell me Satan was my dad?" _

"_The blue-haired one," _it whispered. _"He's thinking about coming in." _

"_I don't care! Let him! You've lied to me! All along you knew! You knew!" _I screamed at it.

"_No wait, now he's leaving." _It said. I did a mental groan. _"Why didn't you tell me? For my protection?" _I asked.

"_Your father didn't want you to know." _It said.

"_Wait a second, what about my real dad? The one I was living with for the past 11 years? Who was _he _then? Did mom cheat on him or something? Or...was he not even real at all?"_ my voice went back to its normal volume.

"_No, he was very much real. Those might have been the parents who birthed you, but your real father, your spiritual father, is Lord Satan. He made you from the River Styx, you were supposed to take over the mortal world, you were supposed to be the world dictator. Princess of the Underworld. You were born to be a killer." _it explained to me, very slowly. I was in pure shock.

"_So, why aren't I? Like evil or something? If I was supposed to..." _I asked.

"_He's not sure why. But sometime before you matured, before your mind took its regular course to thinking it wants to destroy, as he was watching you grow, he began to love you. He wanted a daughter, not a business partner. So, he gave you me, and the children, to keep you alive, until you were old enough to know who he was. He's been watching you, all this time. He led you to Kong Studios on purpose, because Murdoc is a good friend of his. He brought fate to make Noodle meet you. That day in the park." _it continued.

"_Wow. So, will I get to meet him? Does he know you told me this? Does he read my thoughts like you do? Is he going to get mad at you?" _I was very excited to finally have a father who actually loved me, hearing this almost made me forget that he is Satan. Although, if I wasn't supposed to know about him yet, I wouldn't want The Voice to get in trouble.

"_No, he doesn't invade your privacy and read your thoughts, but, he did tell me you were old enough to know about him, and soon, you'll meet him. Live with him, in hell." _as it said this, I felt my heart jump. It would be nice to live with my father in hell, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Kong, leave Noodle, leave 2D. As weird as that sounds, I still want to live, I'm too young to leave yet.

"_No." _I told it. _"I'll visit him, but I want to live a bit longer, experience life, just like I told Maria. Could you tell him that?"_ I could hear it sigh, just barley. _"Yeah, I could." _

"_I'm so tired."_ I mumbled.

"_It's the children, they are wearing you out, for some reason they are very jittery today. Especially around the blue-haired one." _it said.

"_Please...I need energy." _I begged it.

"_I'll give you some of mine, but soon you should get real sleep." _It said, and I was graced with enough energy to keep my eyes open.

"_I don't trust the children." _I told it.

"_You should." _it said. _"They are your protectors."_

"_Yes, but now they are free, and I don't trust them to keep their mouth shut around other people. What if they spilled a secret about my past, or embarrassed me?" _I remarked.

"_They're children. They know what it's like to be embarrassed by they're parents." _it struck me then that those kids _did_ have parents, friends. We're they're bodies found? Or did they disappear? That would be horrible.

"_The blue-haired one...remember when you cried?" _it asked cautiously.

"_Oh my god, he knows?" _I panicked.

"_He's not that surprised. A ghost named Del possessed the drummer. You can trust him, he won't tell. The children told him not to tell." _it said.

"_They actually talked to him?" _I said, shocked. _"Yes."_ It said. _"They like him. They find him entertaining. That's why they stir when he's near, they were peering through that hole in your conscience, trying to get a better look. But now that they have been released, it shouldn't tire you out as much. Of course it will still make you tired, imagine Annie's energy running through your soul, almost 200 miles an hour. Your body probably won't be about to keep up." _

"_So, I can't be near him anymore?" _I could here my voice drop.

"_No, in fact it might actually be good to be near him, who knows, maybe all the excitement will give you more energy. We'll just have to wait and see."_

"_Great." _I said with fake enthusiasm.

"_You know, you'll have to talk to the others eventually. About me. About the children. About how your leaving to visit your father soon."_ it whispered.

"_I don't know if I can trust them."_ I suddenly felt very small and vulnerable.

"_Do you trust the blue-haired one?"_ it asked.

"_He has a name. 2D remember?" _I said.

"_Sure, sure. 2D. I remember. Well, do you?" _it waited.

"_I think." _

**Chapter 8 is up! okay then, who watched the MTV VMA's? I wasn't going to watch them. Until I found out that Gorillaz was nominated for best breakthrough video! Woooo! But they didn't win. (Awww...) If you didn't know it was nominated for Stylo. After I found out they didn't win I was like, "I SAT THOUGH JUSTIN BIEBER FOR THIS!" So, review! PM me, fave, whatever! (still need a beta if anyone wants to) **


	9. Dreams

**Hola. Computers still not fixed. Im on family computer. Its weird typing on this thing. Please don't forget about me, just keep reviewing, K? Read story now. Listen to Hip Albatross while reading it. It sets the mood. **

I left the recording studio sometime around 10:00. My feet dragged across the stained carpets all the way to my room. I could barely keep my eyes open. _"If I sleep, will they come out?"_ I asked. _"If they want to. But now they are in a better place, and shouldn't care too much."_ it said. I nodded, then realized it couldn't see me and stopped.

I took a quick shower and got into bed, sleep was new to me, but fairly comfortable. I fell asleep instantly, awaiting what people talked about so much called 'dreams'.

_Blank._ _It was all blank here. No matter which way I turned, the scenery didn't change, almost as if I didn't turn at all. But I knew I did, so was the scenery following me? I looked up, no sun. I looked down, just grass. Not even soft grass. Grass filled with weeds, unkempt grass, ugly grass. I kicked the ground, already hating dreams. Or was this what they called a nightmare? Some of the littler kids back at Jeb's would get up at night complaining of them. The sky was a dull gray. Boring. Like those 6X6 cubicles people work in. No clouds, no sun, ugly grass, boring sky, no people, and nothing to do but sit. _

_So that's what I did. _

_I sat down in the ugly grass and waited. It seemed like hours of waiting. You know? It's probably not a nightmare. It's not scary. Just boring. I guess if I was different, I would find being alone in this place scary. Like the whole world was wiped out but me. But no. This place is fine with me. In a way, it was sort of calming. Like every problem I had vanished. I tried conversing with my voice. Nothing. And I'm not sure if I should be happy about that, or scream. Nothing was here. Not even my voice. Jeb usually says dreams are short, and if they're long, you usually don't remember much about them. _

_What a lie. _

_Am I mental? Is their something wrong with me? I don't remember much from past times sleeping. I guess this is why. I got up and wandered around. Jeb said that dreams are basically when your in your self-conscience. But my ghosts said that my conscience was horrible. Is this my conscience? It's not horrible. Its boring, but not horrible. But I guess being in here for about 15 years would feel like hell. Maria said something about Annie playing with my memory's? I think I'll try that. _

_I imagined stuff. I tried to remember stuff. And it worked! There in front of me, sat a full view of a park. A park I used to play in all the time. My joy suppressed when I realized it was the park my fathers client took me to before I almost died. I wiped the memory away from my vision and tried again. It was of me. I was looking at a younger version of myself. I was in school, about kinder garden. Yet here I was now, sitting on the concrete porch of the school, and nobody noticed. I smiled. Everything was so easy then. I looked at my fellow classmates. They all probably still went to school together, still knew each other. They were normal. I noticed as my day went through school, I didn't have many friends. People talked to me, yes. But they came and went. Almost as if they felt sorry for me. Like I was a freak. _

_I also noticed that they shied away from me. Avoided me. Whispered behind my back. Had I not noticed this at that time? Was I really to caught up in the adventure of being 5? I watched as I played on the playground. It had lots of trees, and was filled with those bark-looking sticks where the play scape was. I watched myself draw figures with chalk. Scary figures. Figures that looked like demons and ghosts. I see why they avoided me. _

_Even though I was drawing images that would scare a teenage guy, my smaller self smiled and giggled as she drew them. Weird. I noticed I never said a word during class, but smiled nonstop. Why was I smiling so much? _

_I also couldn't help but notice a pattern of bad luck that fallowed me. _

_Not to me personally, but all around me. I was right on the playground, watching as two cars collided on the street in front of me. I didn't scream like the other kids when the paramedics hauled away the dead body. I looked at it in brief pity and smiled and waved._

_I was standing right next to the kid that fell and slid his face into the dirt, broke his arm and had to get 20 stitches on his cheek, but was also right next to him with the teachers that were waiting for the ambulance. While the other children were away inside, the teachers told me to go inside more than once, but I stayed with him. I calmed him down and held his hand while he screamed bloody murder. _

_I was kicking my legs off the side of the play scape humming to myself as they carried a blond headed girl with tons of freckles to an ambulance after she had an asthma attack in the middle of class. _

_Somehow I knew this was all my fault. _

_I saw the landscape start to fade around me. I guess I was probably waking up. I wiped away the old memories and sighed in relief as my body faded too. _

My memories were horrible. To think, Annie actually _played_ with those? Maria said something about playing with people I had met, but forgotten. Could she jump into my memories or something? Or pull them out? Talk to them? Could I had kept that boy from falling, if I had tried? No. It was a memory. It won't ever change, it's already been done. And I can't change it, because it happened 10 years ago.

I shifted out of bed and made my way anxiously to the breakfast table. Everyone was already sitting there. In the same seats from yesterday, almost as if I never left them. Murdoc was reading the paper, Russel was chowing down, 2D was smoking a cigarette while drinking coffee, and Noodle was looking up at me, smiling. I smiled back, it was good that she didn't hate me. Even if I was daughter of Satan.

I sat in my chair and said, "Morning." Murdoc and Russel looked up to acknowledge my presence. 2D screamed and jumped out of his chair. I was afraid of that.

"Y-you came out of no where! Like a ninja, or a ghost! You got powers or something?" he said, clearly scared. _"Oh."_ I thought. I couldn't help but start laughing. He made my day. Powers! Ha!

"Wot are you laughing about?" he said. I was clutching my sides. "Powers! Really! You guys think I'm some kind of cartoon?" I kept laughing, Murdoc chuckled beside me, obviously about 2D, Noodle giggled some.

"So, your not going to eat my soul?" he asked. I laughed some more. "No! What would make you think that?"

"Murdoc said so." he mumbled. I noticed a slight blush across his cheeks. Cute.

"He was just messing with you 'D." Russel said, also laughing. I stopped laughing enough to breath and said, "Actually, I have some explaining to do." I felt all too nervous about this.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were some kind of devil child!" 2D said.

"I didn't know either!" I defended. "All I knew was ghost talked to me and protected me and when I'm asleep 3 ghost come out from my soul to watch over me!" I was talking very fast, "They're all skilled in music so that's how I play it and stuff and when you touch me you here it too!" I touched 2D and Russel's foreheads. They're eyes widened and I pulled away then did the same with Noodle. She smiled. "Cool!"

"Im sorry. Really sorry I didn't tell you. Don't take me to a mental hospital or anything okay?" I said.

"No, no." Noodle said. "It's fine really. Want to watch Pokemon?" I smiled. It was amazing how positive she could be about things. "Please." I said. We left the table together, I wasn't that hungry. Before I left the kitchen I turned around and said, "Oh, also I'll be visiting my dad soon." We went to the T.V room and began to rot our brains with endless Teen Titans and Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls and horror films.

"Hey Noodle?" I asked, yawning. It was getting late, but I'm not sure if I wanted to sleep yet. Not after last night.

"Huh?" she picked her head off the side of the sofa, I guess she was tired too.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 15 in a week. Halloween." she yawned.

"Cool. But you don't look 15." I said.

"I know. Im short. And skinny, and flat chested. I get tons of fan messages saying that. And I'm not 15, I'm 14."

"Your basically 15. Don't worry about that stuff Noodle. Your still really pretty. And not to mention a rock star. Guys are probably all over you." I reassured her.

"Thanks. And most of the time they aren't. I don't leave Kong much. You have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. Never any time, I guess. And in the period when I started looking like a teenager, I was never pretty. Living on the streets kept me looking like a rat." I said.

"It's nice to talk about this stuff." she said. "I never get to. Living with 3 guys."

"Yeah. Their weren't many girls at the place I stayed at. If their were, they were major tomboys or really little. But I guess you had to be tough, we literally fought over food." I said.

Noodle sat up, smiling. "We should go shopping tomorrow."

"I don't like shopping." I mumbled already feeling myself drift off.

"No. This will be fun. Not just buying clothes, which you need anyway. We're going guy-hunting."

**Oh yeah. This chapter was really angsty, but the next one will be happy. I promise. And not to worry, my little children, there is going to be some interaction with Jonah and 2D. **

**Okay, if you want to know what Jonah looks like:**

**-Skinny, with slight curves. **

**-small breasts**

**-light brown hair, short, cut wrong (Jeb or she probably cut it with like, kitchen scissors or something)**

**-Dark green or brown eyes (you decide) red when in that demon state a few chapters back**

**-Fairly average height**

**-Would have pale skin, but has tanned over time living on streets **

**Ok, review, PM me, fave, whatever, do something!**

**BYE.**


	10. OMG a normalhappy chapter!

**Hey! Lookie! Another chapter! This one will be happy! Read! **

I woke up one the sofa in the T.V room. My dreams were just me looking through more memories. This time it was summer, I was sitting in my dad's office, playing with a stapler. The memory made me tear up a bit, I hate how horrible they were to me.

"Morning Jonah-san!" Noodle face was suddenly right next to mine. Except upside down. She was smiling at me from behind the couch. I yelped in surprise, almost hitting my forehead with hers. "C'mon! Get dressed! We're going to the maaaaaaalll!" she sang. She started did little twirls in the middle of the floor. I giggled and sat up running my fingers through my hair. We walked back to the hallway where our rooms were.

"Let me get dressed. I'll meet up with you down stairs." I said. She nodded and we both split up to our rooms. I showered and tried to find an outfit. "Maybe I do need clothes." I mumbled to myself. Finally, I decided to just pick the jeans I wore when I came and a shirt Noodle lent me.

I headed downstairs where Noodle was waiting, and bumped into 2D on the way. "Hey. You're up early." I mused. He looked up, like he didn't know I was standing there. "Hmm? Oh, I guess so. Where you going?" he asked.

"To the mall, with Noodle." I said.

"Why?" he asked it like I just said, _"I'm going to eat you in your sleep."_

"Because." I explained, and passed him. While I was walking down the corridor he called, "Can I come?"

"No!" I yelled quickly and ran. He didn't need to be in our presence while we talked about guys.

Noodle drove us to the mall. I became very worried on the way there, I was a criminal. Once somebody recognized me, I was a gonner. "Um, Noodle, there's something I should tell you..." I began. She smiled, still not taking her eyes off the road. Yes, she was driving, even though she was 14. But she was a very safe driver, and looked mature enough to be at least 20.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning down our music.

I took a deep breath, "Well, it might not be a good idea to go shopping here in Essex..." Noodle smiled.

"I know. First we're taking you to get your hair cut. Do you want to change the color? The police will have a hard time finding you that way." she said. I became confused. "How did you-"

"You don't think I watch the news? I don't really blame you, Jonah-san. I guess its really in your nature to be a little violent." she giggled.

"You're very calm about all this." I noticed.

She nodded her head, "You seem to be a very good person. Even if Satan's your dad. Plus, your my friend, and I trust you."

"Thank you. And actually, I was supposed to be evil like, take over the world evil. But whilst my dad was watching me grow up, he loved me. Or so my voice says." I explained.

"That's so sweet! So when are you seeing your dad?" She asked. We started to enter the city and Noodle slowed until we pulled up to a little boutique.

"Um, I don't know, actually. In a couple of days. I'm planning to stay for a week, and be back by your birthday." I smiled.

We went up to the counter and Noodle asked, "Hi, how long is the wait?" A woman with a very stylish haircut and a bored expression looked up from her Twilight book and smiled. "Actually, we can fit you in right now, if you know what you want."

"Thank you!" Noodle said. "It's for her, actually. Do you know what you want, Jonah-san?" she turned to me. "Um, no. Not really. I didn't think you could really do much with it. Its really short." I fingered the locks hanging next to my face. "Can you fix it though? Its been a while since I've had a real haircut."

"Oh, sure!" the lady giggled. "Your hair color's so pretty!" she brushed some hair out of my eyes. "Follow me." she took my hand and sat me down a chair. She put a cape around my neck and started combing my hair. "So, would you like some layers...or maybe bangs?" I thought about making it harder to recognize me.

"Could you just thin it out a bit? And get rid of the dead ends?" I asked her timidly. This situation was very uncomfortable. Noodle appeared by my side. She tapped her chin and studied me, which made me fidget more. "Highlights." she said finally. "Dark brown highlights would look good with your light brown hair."

"Um, okay then." I said. The hairdresser smiled and squealed, "Oh how come I didn't think about that! This is going to look perfect!" Then, she took out her scissors and began to snip my hair.

Even though my hair was only just above my shoulders, it took her almost an hour to cut and highlight it. I became very antsy sitting in that chair so long.

Finally, she was done. And we set out to do some shopping. We walked down the aisles and stopped at almost every store, Noodle throwing numerous shirts and skinny jeans at me. "Wow that looks great on you! Let's get it!" she squealed after seeing me in _another _pair of pants. "Don't you think we're spending a bit too much?" I asked. Noodle carried the clothes to the check out counter and the guy started ringing them up. The total came over 600 bucks. I gasped, "Noodle!"

"What!" she jumped.

"Can we really pay for all this?" I asked. Noodle laughed and raised an eyebrow at me, "Of course silly, your a rockstar now, remember?" I gulped at the thought of everybody knowing my name, studying my face, soon somebody would recognize me. And it would be all over.

"Maybe we should go home now..." I said timidly.

"No no no!" Noodle shook her finger. "We still haven't done the most important thing!"

"We already got shoes." I said. Noodle sighed, "Not that! Let's go find us some hot guys!" Noodle dragged us and our bags out of the store. She put the bags in the trunk of the car and we went to the food court.

"Oh! What about him? He's adorable!" Noodle whispered and pointed to my right. I sighed, don't get me wrong, these guys were nice looking and all. I just wasn't really interested. They all either tons of piercings and tattoos, or they looked like they cared _way _to much about looks. I knew those types of guys, they used to come up to me. They would make me play, say they could do better, sometimes they would play whatever instrument they were carrying. Then they laughed and teased me with their friends and didn't give any change. They were self-absorbed, mean, and thick in the head. Most of those guys cared about sports more than anything.

Couldn't I just find, a caring, cute, yet cool guy that liked music and wasn't selfish? Or...wait a second...

"Noodle? I'm getting tired. And we haven't made any progress." I gave a fake yawn.

"Oh, maybe your right. Maybe we're not looking in the right place..." she said. "I mean, I've thought about going out with somebody from our concerts, but their either after our money, just in it to have their 15 minutes of fame, or over obsessed stalkers."

"So, can we go home then?" I asked. Noodle sighed and said yes. We threw our food away and headed back to Kong. The drive back we talked about things besides boys. Noodle's birthday party was going to be at Kong. And if I left tomorrow, I would be back from my dad in time for it.

We came back to Murdoc watching T.V. He told us he got it fixed today, and we could stop watching T.V in the 2nd floor. Which I was glad for, I was too lazy to walk to the 2nd floor. Noodle and I took our bags to our rooms, and on the way back to the carpark for my 2nd trip, I ran into 2D. Literally.

"Oops, sorry." 2D said as he got up from the asphalt. "No problem." I said. I got up to and noticed 2D staring at me.

"Um, what?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"J-jonah?" he stuttered. I raised and eyebrow and said, "Yes, that's me."

"Uh...um, I-I got to g-go." he said quickly and scurried to his room. Like a mouse.

"Well that was weird." I muttered to myself as I took the rest of my bags to my room and tried to get to sleep.

My dream was...different. This time it wasn't memories. It was like my head was a movie, and I was the star. I was sitting outside on the roof of Kong. I turned my head and noticed 2D next to me, smoking. He was singing quietly.

_Some kind of nature, some kind of soul_

_some kind of mixture, some kind of goal _

_some kind of majesty some, chemical low_

_some kind of nature,_

_some form thats in us_

_so lost I can't breathe_

_its gonna come and find us_

_all we are, is stars. _

I jolted awake and looked at my clock, it was only 2:00 am, but I still couldn't get back to sleep. The lyrics played in my head over and over again. I decided to just write them down. I didn't want to forget them, and after I wrote them I could finally get to sleep.

**Ok then. I'm really sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writers block for this chapter (not good at writing happy stuff) so to keep my infinite writers mind busy I wrote Pokemon and Of Doves and Crows. Go read them, if you want. I guess Pokemon shows you that I can think-happy-thoughts as long as its like 1 in the morning. But it's not right now. I'm sorry if I got the lyrics wrong, but my internets down and I couldn't go search them up, so I just listened to the song and wrote down what I heard. Now go review, silly! **


	11. The Voice

**Well, how ya been? Good? Good. Now lets get to business, if you didn't already know, I live in the america. You know what that means? That's right! I got the Gorillaz itunes Session! It was fabulous! And I listened to the interview, sooooo awesome. So if you live in the UK or anywhere besides the US, then I would suggest to start saving up your itunes! Now onto the chapter!**

I packed slowly, unsure what exactly to pack. I was also very nervous. Today I was going to meet my dad. I slept in, too tired from last night to care. At the last minute I packed up the lyrics I wrote and stuffed them in my pocket. _"Today's the day."_ it whispered.

"_I know." _I told it.

"_Are you ready?" _it asked.

"_Not really."_

"_Neither is he. But he's excited nonetheless." _I felt my heart jump at this news.

I left my bag in my room and went to the kitchen, it was already noon, so I didn't expect anybody to be there. I ate whatever I could find quietly looking out to the landfill. I heard the door open behind me but didn't react. "So your finally up." Murdoc mused behind me. I smelled smoke and grease. "I was wondering," I started. "if I could possibly use the gateway today?" Murdoc sighed and said, "I guess so. You seeing him today, then? Right. Well go get your stuff."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes, right now." he said in a 'duh' tone. "Go, go! Before I stop caring!" I giggled a bit as I left. Murdoc never started caring.

As I was on my way to the backend I saw 2D. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Hell." I said. "I'm seeing my dad today."

2D rubbed the back of his neck. "For how long?"

"I'll be back on Noodle's birthday." I said. I watched as 2D silently counted on his fingers and held back a laugh. "2D." I said, bringing him out of his daze.

"Yes?"

"How do you usually write songs?" I asked.

"Um...well usually I just write how I'm feeling...or if I want to tell somebody something, I uh, just write that...or sometimes if Murdoc needs a song that very moment we just write phrases down and throw them at the fridge and see what sticks...why?" he explained.

"Have you ever dreamed of lyrics?" I asked. 2D scratched his head and said, "No, I don't usually remember my dreams. If I do there all mixed around...like soup. I guess that's the pills or something...Anyways they don't make much sense. So I couldn't write a song based on one."

"Uh huh..." I nodded my head slowly, "Hmm, well, I'll see you later then?"

"Bye Jonah." he said. Then he hugged me. I tensed and suddenly became nervous. 2D passed me and I said, "Yeah...bye."

I was waiting next to the gateway, the heat making my face burn but it felt nice. I stared down the hole until Murdoc showed up. He came in squinting his eyes and shielding his face with his hand. "Alright. You see that timer on the wall?" he asked. I looked up and nodded. There was a big timer with 2 minutes on it. The timer wasn't moving.

"You only have 2 minutes to do this. And I only have so much of this stuff to make it work," he took a vile of red liquid out of his pocket. "So you only have about...two tries. And your going to need one to get back. So don't screw this up." I nodded.

"What is that?" I pointed to the liquid.

"Demon blood." he said and poured a splash of it into the hole. The hole glowed brighter and got hotter. Murdoc stepped back, but I stayed at the edge. It didn't bother me. "It's an offering."

The timer beeped and started moving backwards. "Go, go! You only have 2 minutes to get down there!" he yelled as the ground began to rumble. I hesitated, not sure how to go. Murdoc came behind me and roughly pushed me. I screamed and slipped into the hole.

On the way down, there was no wind, no sound, but it was very dry and hot. The only way you could tell you were falling was that it was slowly getting brighter and brighter. I turning so I was facing up and tried to see where the entrance was. I caught a faint outline of Murdoc before he left the gateway.

You know that pickup line that guys use, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Well I guess it should be changed to "Did it hurt to fall into hell?" then yes. It hurts very much.

It was hot and dry here, the land was black rock with many magma rivers flowing next to you. On the far walls, you saw demons walking on little paths carrying tools or bricks. I got up and walked down a path between two magma rivers, thinking it must have led somewhere. The heat from the rivers stung my face as I got farther and farther down the path until I came up to a metal gate.

I looked through the bars and tried to look closer to see better, but the bars just burned my hands and face. I saw nothing but the landscape I was standing on now, but something felt different about it. As I stood there longer more and more faint blue shadows came into focus. They walked like normal, passing by me and each other, but not really seeming to have a purpose as to where they were going. There were a few who got close enough to the bars to feel me, and one noticed my presence.

"A mortal?" he whispered. His eyes widened in surprise, but they still showed no hope.

"Yes." I whispered back, trying not to draw any attention.

"How did you get here? You shouldn't be here. Go, leave. Your a good soul, I can tell. You-"

"I'm here to see my dad." I said.

"Mortals aren't aloud to speak to anybody behind these bars. Speaking of which you better leave before I get in trouble." He said. I smiled at it calmly.

"No you won't. And my dad isn't behind these bars. How can you tell if I'm a good soul?" I asked him.

"Look around you." he said, gesturing behind him. "When there are newcomers, they hold themselves as if they are king of the world, as if they can do anything. I used to be like that. You don't. Your not exactly as cautious as the Satanists that come through here, though. I've been here for at least 40 years, and it helps you. It really does, Lord says I might be able to cross over soon."

"What do you mean? Cross over?" I asked.

"Like you don't know." he said, his hands held the bars, he didn't burn. "All Satanists are given the rules and all those legends at the age of 5."

"I'm not a Satanist." I explained.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm here to see my dad."

"And who's your dad?" he asked.

"Satan." The man's eyes went even wider than before and he stepped back, letting go of the bars with a gasp. Almost as if he had finally registered the heat.

"N-no. Th-that's a myth. We were told stories but...it can't be true, it just can't." he stuttered and walked away. I sighed and left the gate, making my way back down the path.

I came to a crossroads with a wooden sign pointing the directions. One said it was to the cages, which I didn't really want to find out about, another said it was to the grounds, which is where I came from, another said it was to the judgment hall, and the last pointed to the palace. I followed that path until I reached a bridge.

The bridge was, by far, the scariest bridge I'd ever seen. There was no gate in front of it, but the palace was just on the other side, hided by dead trees. I didn't understand why the palace didn't have a gate until I looked over the bridge. It didn't have any railings, which made me a bit nervous when I saw that under the bridge was a trench filled with magma.

I stepped back with a gasp as it burned my face, retreating off the bridge. _"Your dad's just on the other side. C'mon, it's just a bridge." _the voice whispered. "Not now." I told it. Then I noticed something, wasn't the voice usually in my head?

"Jonah." I heard from behind me. I turned around quickly. There was a guy, in his teenage years, with a tired face and laugh lines. I could tell he had gone through a lot.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man raised his eyebrow and said, "You don't know? I would at least think you'd recognize the voice of your spirit guide." My eyes widened at this news as realization hit me. His voice sounded _exactly _the same.

"Your...?"

"Yep."

"No way."

"Way."

I kind of just stared at him for a little while in shock. I knew that I would get to meet my dad, I didn't know I was meeting the voice.

"I'm Damien, by the way." he said. "So? Ready to see your dad? C'mon we don't have all eternity...well I do..but you get the point."

"Your coming with me?" I asked. "You know my dad?"

"His right hand man." he said with a smirk. "Ok then..." I said. I waited there uneasily for a few minutes, shifting my feet. Damien passed me, walking onto the bridge. It gave a creak. He stopped mid-step and asked, "Aren't you coming?" I looked down at the magma and shifted my eyes between him and the bridge.

"Are you afraid?" he said with a laugh. "No." I mumbled.

"Well...let's go then." he said. Very sarcastically I must admit. He grabbed my arm and began walking across the bridge. It gave many creaks and groans, something that made me all the more nervous. I closed my eyes in fear."Uh, maybe I don't have to see my dad today. I'm sure I could just call him or something..." I protested.

"Jonah. Honestly, your not afraid to walk though hell _by yourself _and talk to some of the worst souls here yet your afraid of _a bridge?_"

"How did you know I talked to the souls?" I asked.

"I'm your spirit guide. I here whatever you say, see whatever you see. Can't here your thoughts anymore, though. Your daddy said to 'give you some privacy'."

"Well _that's _reassuring." I said. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Safe enough." Damien replied.

"For _you _maybe. Your dead."

"There's that too. Lord doesn't really care about safety here, so he hasn't built a new bridge in centuries." he explained. I closed my eyes tighter.

"Please Damien...I don't think I want to walk on this. Let's just go back." I said as he continued to pull me along.

"No."

"But-"

"Jonah."

"Yeah?"

"We're across. We've been across." I opened my eyes and came face to face with a metal black door. "Ready to meet yo' daddy?" Damien asked.

"No..."

**This chapter took me longer than I wanted it to because I was too busy listening to the Gorillaz songs backwards! You know it's a great band when their music sounds just as good backwards. Anyways, review, and I'll post soon. I wish at least one of you guys had connections with Damon and Jamie...so I can find out what an 'Evangelist' is supposed to be. **


End file.
